harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Albus Potter
Albus Severus "Al" Potter (b. between 1 September, 2005 and 31 August, 2006) was a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus is the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother, James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus may be sorted to Gryffindor because his parents and his brother were in Gryffindor or because when his father told him that the sorting would take his chose into a count , at this is face was described being 'in wonder' Biography On 1 September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his brother, his cousin, Rose Weasley, as well as Scorpius Malfoy. His older brother James had been at Hogwarts for at least a year already. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his father (Harry) that he feared he might be sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, whom Albus was named after — had been a Slytherin. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it did for him (something Harry never told any of his other children). At this, Albus' face was described as being 'in wonder'. Physical appearance Albus is the spitting image of his father, Harry Potter, with untidy jet black hair and bright green almond shaped eyes. He is said to have a thin face and basically inherited his father's facial features and height. Albus is the only Potter child to have inherited his father's and paternal grandmother's eyes. Both Albus and James take after their paternal family. Personality Albus is a quiet, kind and thoughtful young boy, unlike his loud older brother. He seems to have inherited some of his father's personality, including his irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin house. Albus has the closest relationship with his father out of siblings. He seems to have an interest in his father's fame and past, as it seems that he inherited the paternal line curiosity. Relationships Parents Albus has an especially close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father comforted him, and his mother did likewise when his uncle Ron threatened to disinherit his cousin Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house. It is seen that Albus likes to stay next to his father, and looks at his father for advice and comfort, as when saying goodbye to his father he is seen to be holding his father extremely tight. Siblings Albus' older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and more like his younger sister. All three siblings share the opinion that Teddy Lupin would make a great addition to the family if he eventually married Victoire Weasley. James is willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moves in. But Harry thinks it will be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "will share a room only when I want the house demolished". This may mean, despite being different to James, that Albus is just as destructive as his brother. Cousins Albus and his cousin Rose Weasley are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be sorted. When Rose arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her and Rose beamed at him. Etymology *Albus was named by his father, Harry, after (according to Harry) the greatest headmasters Hogwarts has ever had. Albus Potter is worried about not making it into Gryffindor, so Harry tells him the meaning of his name. He also says that one was in Slytherin and the other one was in Gryffindor. *''Albus'' may be the masculine form of "Alba", the Scottish Gaelic and possibly Pictish for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of Good. *''Severus'' means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe".Behind the Name: Severus It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes *Arthur Bowen portrays Albus in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 '' *J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most 'interesting' of Harry's children, possibly because of his physical and mental similarities with his father, Harry Potter. Albus, alone from his siblings, was described to have inherited Lily Potter's eyes, and had apparently developed a fear of being sorted into Slytherin House, very much like Harry did on his first day at Hogwarts.J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' The fact that Albus was the only of Harry's children to inherit Lily Evans’s eyes could be interpreted as a symbolic reference to Albus’ namesake, Severus Snape, who loved Lily and was notably fond of her eyes. *In the movie, Albus had a pet ferret. *Albus speaks the last line of the film series: "Ready". **Coincidentally, his namesake Albus Dumbledore spoke the first line of the film series. *Arthur Bowen says that he had a fear of Lord Voldemort, as a younger child. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' Notes and references de:Albus Severus Potter es:Albus Potter fi:Albus Potter fr:Albus Potter it:Albus Potter no:Albus Severus Potter ru:Альбус Северус Поттер Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor House